


Genie Time

by ellaine_mae



Category: YooSu - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaine_mae/pseuds/ellaine_mae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Junsu asks what Yoochun wants him to do in Genie Time. Yoochun doesn't have to think too hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genie Time

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi everyone! I'm posting this here. Just to test the site out. Anyway, here is my little take on one of the parts in Junsu's concerts wherein he asks his audience what they want him to do and grants it. ^^x I saw some vids on the net that inspired this story. ^^

GENIE TIME

Junsu was splayed on the plushie sofa with a pen stuck between his lips. His face was scrunched in concentration as he read the contents of the paper in his hands. He was supposed to pick requests that his fans sent to him. It was part of his concert to please his fans so he would definitely do whatever they wished him to do. He was now torn on what requests to say yes to.

What would be appropriate? What would they like? Would they hate him I he did something stupid? Because he was clearly going to be stumped on ideas, he thought that he needed someone's opinion. Someone who had an honest and logical opinion. Junsu immediately thought of Yoochun of course. Who else could be more logical than his friend?

***

Yoochun smiled when he heard that the other person on the line when he answered his phone was Junsu. He was actually about to call the other man.

“Hey, what's up?” Yoochun asked as he cradled his phone in his left hand. He was getting ready for bed so he just got out of the shower when he got Junsu's call.

“Nothing much. Just the usual.” Junsu answered quickly. Yoochun knew that when Junsu answered that way, it was neverl just 'nothing much'. But still, if he wanted to play it that way, he was willing to do it his way.

“Oh jinja? Did your practice go well? I heard the dance routines were a bit difficult to do.”

He heard Junsu sigh. “The practice was fine. You know I don't have a hard time memorizing the dance steps. Where did you get that idea? I'm not Jaejoong-hyung.”

Yoochun chuckled. “Yah, I'm gonna tell hyung you said that.”

Junsu's voice came a little bit freaked. “You wouldn't!”

Yoochun smiled, he knew he wouldn't but he just wanted to toy with Junsu a bit. The guy was supposed to be asking for hs help, he knew, but he was still feeling a bit embarrassed. After all this time. Inwardly, Yoochun sighed in regret but out loud he said, “ I would. And he's gonna hate you. Ha!”

“Yah! Y-You, no!” then his voice changed, “Chunnie, you wouldn't, right?”

Yoochun had to give in to that pleading voice. He could almost see Junsu's woeful expression so he relented, “Yeah yeah, sure.” He moved on top of the bed and made himself comfortable. He was about to sleep after all.

He heard rustling sounds on Junsu's end and he was sure that once again the guy was sprawled on his sofa at home. Looking like he was the most delicious thing in the world. And he didn't even have a clue. Yoochun sighed again. Sometimes Junsu could be really dense.

“Junsu-yah, I’m about to sleep, do you have anything to ask me?” he said abruptly, suddenly feeling a bit tired with all the confusing things he was thinking concerning his friend.

Junsu started, “Uhm...you see I have this problem. You know the part of my concert? Genie time?”  
“Sure. You told me and Jaejoong-hyung about it. What's the problem?”

He heard a tortured sigh. “It's just that I can't seem to choose what requests I should do. They all want different things and the same things and this and that! It's driving me crazy.”

Yoochun heard the desperation in Junsu's voice. “But you were the one who thought of that one Junsu.”

“I know! That's why is it's so frustrating when I can't choose. I want all of them to be happy. I don't want them to go home not satisfied with my concert.” Junsu sounded like he was indeed at his wits end.

Yoochun had to intervene. He just knew it. “So tell me some of their requests then we'll choose.”  
Some shuffling sounds came from Junsu's end. “Okay, here's one. She wants me to greet her in Spanish. I could do that. But it's so simple. There should be more excitement in the audience when I do something, don't you agree?”

“You want exciting, okay. What's next?”

“Hmm...someone said I should spell her name with my butt.”

Yoochun interrupted, “That's exciting. You should try that.”

“Why is spelling one's name with my butt exciting? They're just gonna see my butt. And they will make fun of big it is. No, I don't want to do it.”

Yoochun thought, But that's the main point. They want to see your cute little bubble butt. But he didn't say anything because Junsu was talking again.

“And do you know what her name is? It's ALOÏSIA EBERSBACHER. I can't even say it. So how can I spell it? And there are little dots on the letter 'I'. How can I spell that with my butt?”

Yoochun was smirking the whole time Junsu was speaking. He was definitely sure the audience would be screaming their lungs out with that one. It would really be very exciting and entertaining.

“So what's the next request?”

More shuffling noises. “Well, someone want me to dance,” he said then stopped suddenly.

“And? You always dance. What's different with this one?”

“Oh, uhm..well..” Junsu's stuttering got Yoochun curious.

“What is it? Did they want you to dance like a stripper?” He asked jokingly and he heard Junsu cough nervously. Yoochun's eyes bulged. “They did? They said they want you dance like a--”

“No! They didn't say dance like a stripper. Just...well, close to that. It says to dance sexily. Like I am doing it in front of a lover.”

“Holy crap! They want you to perform a strip tease on stage?” Yoochun's voice shot to dangerously high levels. He didn't even notice that he was now sitting upright on the bed.

“I think so...that's why it's so difficult to choose. What will I choose Yoochun-ah?”

Junsu really sounded torn so it triggered Yoochun's instinct to protect the other man. But even as he wanted to protect Junsu, one part of him- the part that liked Junsu so much-wanted to see him do it. He had never wanted anything more than see Junsu's body sway and gyrate to a sexy tune with smoldering eyes and come-on-over lips.

Yoochun's imagination fed him an almost naked Junsu dancing to a hypnotically sexy song. His face would be full of desire and his eyes would be asking him to come closer and take what was being offered. He would hold out his hand and Yoochun would--

“–what do you think?” Junsu was asking. Yoochun obviously lost the train of conversation because of his vivid day dream but he didn't want Junsu to notice that he wasn't listening to his friend.

“Yes, I think that would be good. Perfect.” He said hurriedly if a bit breathlessly. He hoped Junsu didn't notice how his voice wavered.

“Oh really? You approve? I knew you would. Thanks Yoochun-ah! You're a life saver. Well, I gotta go. Junho is trying to call me. See you.”

Yoochun didn't even have the chance to say goodbye because already heard the line disconnect. He slowly sat down on his bed again and replayed his short trip to erotica land with Junsu as the main dancer.

Yoochun-ah, you really have to get a hold of yourself. It's not helping if you have these weird fantasies about your friend!

He put his hands on his cheeks and gave each a strong slap. He had to wake up from this dream. Junsu would never think of him that way. Never. So just had to keep on being his friend. He would at least have that instead of losing him. With that in mind, he immediately recalled the last part of their conversation. Exactly what did he say was the perfect request that Junsu should do? He couldn’t remember. Maybe he would do the sexy dance. Maybe not. Well, he guessed he would find out soon.

After a few days, Junsu said he had a member of the staff in his concert take a video of what he did in Genie Time. He said he wanted Yoochun to see what he did. With a mix of trepidation, curiosity and excitement, they watched the video with the other members of the staff.

The audience was screaming loudly. Junsu was there standing, looking a little confused. Yoochun thought he looked adorable. Then Junsu started doing hand gestures and then he started giggling. Then he started swaying his hips...and yes, gyrating. The fans started screaming crazily.  
Yoochun didn't know what to feel except...well, Junsu was doing Giyowmi...while dancing sexily as requested. He didn't even know that it could be done. A sexy Giyowmi dance with an adorable clueless Junsu doing it. It was even worse than doing a strip tease number because he was completely guileless.

Yoochun wanted to shout at the unfairness of it all. Now the vision was etched in his mind.  
And he knew then that the universe hated him. Because the song Giyowmi came on the radio and everyone in the staff wanted him to do the dance again. Yoochun just wanted to get away. But then video Junsu began shouting.

“This is for you Yoochun-ah!”

The staff went wild with shouts and cat calls.

Yoochun didn't really have to say anything because his lips were already split into a smile and when he looked at Junsu, he could see the same bright smile in his face.


End file.
